User talk:Lord link
Hello Welcome just type and you're done!}} } |text= } }} help and advice Need help- don't know how to make a talk bubble.Moblin slayer 02:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestions cards ready for a battle.?--griff 22:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) triforce gathering Sandbox I don't know... Hmm. FMApedia Help Recruiting if you copy and paste your talk bubble, and under text (of LLtalkHC) make a recruit thing, just paste that code in any1s talk page...}} K, done. Type this: dont worry about the text thing...}} --griff 18:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Replytm 7 sages store you can i will aprove:)--griff 05:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) your shop not mine,but tell me peoples order--griff 05:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hey sage news new meeting and set up at sages check it out--griff 04:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) i was just kiding,besides your club does nothing at all!!!--griff 05:06, 21 June 2008 (UTC) does your club do any thing at all?--griff 05:08, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Races Thanks hyc talk Help Should I or shouldn't I Templates. Thanks Knights of Hyrule About the shoutbox conversation we just had pics Shout Box Aashleyandbrian= I was wondering if i could use your nabooru on your front page for my talk bubble i was trying to use her and i could'nt find any small enough pictures. so please if you could send it to me maybe or upload it for me . And also i wondering how to make a template. Congradula... Tions! One Super Club misunderstanding Dude! Thank You Question sorry it took so long cianara! hi LLim gona b gone 4 10 days. im not ditching but il b bacc c ya good huntin freeman}} Admin 2 Hyrule Council Stuff (oT.To) Ok Ok I will probally hang around for a while. Howver I havn't really played that many zelda games so I'll probally just be on talk pages and forums. Metroidhunter32 20:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) My sig looks so insignificant compared to most users here. Just direct me to a running argument that someone who's played all of the 3-D games can contribute to until I get used to this wikia. Metroidhunter32 23:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I would like help with the talk bubble things so I don't feel like I'm putting text into a image only page. Just tell me what to do and I'll contact you if I have any problems. Metroidhunter32 00:12, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Ok I apreciate the image of samus you uploaded for me but I'm trying to get a image I made on Word to load. One thing that I have never done on wikitroid is upload a image so could you please give me some instructions. Untill then I'll use the image of samus. Metroidhunter32 00:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Re: hl loz cool vids hey ll look at this wCvpM6e9XIQ fL-Y5YIEpYw Sages Help MPWIKI new here Huh? No!!! Re: Two questions The shoutbox is currently being looked at; I don't know when it will be fixed though. I also do not have MSN, nor do I want it.--Richard 19:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) statement now I know Im not one to talk, but you have no idea what kind of chaos your causing with the powers of an admin. no hard feelings, but you should be a little more careful with your power.Tritem 22:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) maybe Im mistaken.Tritem 22:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Im sorry about the other day.I was mistaken with someone else.Tritem 22:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Magdoflamoth Suggestion